


Eyes and Vision

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eyes, Fascination, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He keeps looking at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes and Vision

Bruce can't help but be drawn to Clint's eyes.  
They are a unique set.  
Bruce has never seen eyes like that.  
Clint's eyes are a kaleidoscope of colours.  
Blue, gray,green and a hint of hazel.  
And like his eyes,  
Even his vision is something to behold.  
Its sharp and deadly.  
His eyes saw every thing.  
They saw every ones daily life.  
They saw the dangers of the world.  
They watched the teams back,  
Taking out threats.  
Clint's vision was perfect.  
Unaffected by age.  
He had beautiful set of eyes.  
That pierced your soul.  
And Bruce cherishes them a lot.


End file.
